


Winds Of Change

by Candeecake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: One Shot, Season 13 Castiel/Dean Winchester Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candeecake/pseuds/Candeecake
Summary: "In the light, you will find the road."  The world is falling apart, and a sacrifice is needed to be made. Destiel





	Winds Of Change

I watch him shift nervously from side to side. Light is blasting in the sky. Dean glances at the ghost of Lucifer’s icy smile on the ground. The pale navy sky glares on Sam and Jack. The burnt oval of a portal begins to grow. 

“Dean. The portal is beginning to become unstable.” Jack’s dusty hair blows rapidly.

“I am not sure I can close it.” He flexes his hands as his amber eyes start to glow. Sam watches him with keen eyes as Dean peers at the oval.

“Kid! Stop it! A life opened it and a life is needed to close it.” Dean’s voice echoes in the air. The dry earth is overcome with mystical energy. The power tastes bitter on my tongue. I walk forward with an angel blade tight in my hand. Jack slumps down from exhaustion. Sam places a hand on his shoulder.

“Cas! No!” Dean cries at me. I turn my head back at Sam. Suddenly, my grasp feels loose. The familiar weight of the angel blade is vacant. Dean smiles at me, holding the silver object. “Dean-” Sam’s voice falters as Dean shushes him.

“I always wanted to go out with a bang.” Dean says with a slight chuckle. Reluctantly I walk forward. My breath grazes his face. I hold up my hand.

“Dean, do not make-”

“Do what, Cas. Gonna give me a timeout? I’ve been doing this for too long.” Sam steps forward.

“So have I.”

“It’s not about that Sammy.”

“Then what is? Don’t you believe in us?” Tears begin to prick at his eyes. 

“I do, but right now, I need you to believe in me.” I step back a bit and look at Dean with glistening eyes. The ground feels uneven as we all bounce a bit. Rocks start to tear at the ground. 

“Dean, please let me do this.” I feel myself on the verge of pleading. His hand cups one side of my face. My eyes widen in surprise. I glance down at his lips. Suddenly, I feel our lips touching. The stars glisten as his short hair blows in the wind. Our hands embrace. He lets go and smiles. I trace his palm feeling the human emotion sadness. Dean takes a deep breath as he slides his hand up the blade.

“I always wanted to do that.” Dean says. Sam’s eyelids drift downward as he sighs. Tears come together to make a masterpiece of despair. As the blade comes directly to his heart, he says the final word. “Bitch.”

“Jerk.” Sam’s voice echos as blood oozes down Dean’s skin. The portal closes with a snap of light while Dean falls to the ground. His body creating the imprint of dust in the air. The Elder Winchester lays on the ground while the stars glimmer in his lifeless eyes. I stand over his body as Sam and Jack set behind me. Even in death, he still looks beautiful. It just took me a while to realize that. I drop to my knees and began to sob. Human loss. Something I underestimated.

 

5 Months Later

The funeral was big. It was held at his Mother’s grave. No one knew if Mary Winchester was dead. But Dean sure was. Sam had begged me to tell him of a way to bring him back. But there was no way. Dean had cheated Death too much and was now paying the price. The price which was to stay dead. Soft petals of blossoms fluttered in the cool wind. Dean’s grave was hard to read with tears hoping to drown me in sorrow. But finally I read it with my own eyes.

Dean Winchester

1979-2017

Beloved Friend  
Beloved Brother

“In the light you will find the road.”  
Led Zeppelin

I fly away to the familiar sand pit that holds the portal to heaven. Two angels pose as mother and child. They roll their eyes.

“Is he here?” The angel hesitates and pauses to glance at her comrade.

 

“Yes, Castiel.” Happiness threatens to send me back to The Empty. Their arms open the portal as the etched runes glare in the sunlight. Sand sprinkles slightly on the grass. “Go, see him.” I step into the blinding light and make my wall down the bland snow white hallway. I stop at his door. My shaky hands grasp the cold knob. I turn it making the door creak. Immediately, I smell beer and warm pie. The room is red with a vibrant fire heating it. A leather chair sits with a shut off radio on the chestnut table. Mixtapes and cassettes line on a wooden bookshelf. A small kitchen is present with a fresh pie on the counter while an another is in the oven. Finally, a shiny photo with me, Sam and Dean with the Impala are stained in a frame.

“Cas?” His force makes my grace glisten in my throat. I feel my mouth turn into a huge smile.

“Hello Dean.” He rapidly stands from the chair and kisses me. I kiss him back as we engulf in a hug. Standing by the fire, we don’t let go. Universe be damned.


End file.
